Losers and Loners
by Niji Suta-Raito
Summary: Warning SLASH. Harry is in the library, finally about to admit to Ron that he is gay. Screeching,yelling,a bouncing spell and two boys in there underwear that appear out of no were. PAIRINGS HPNU DMSU


Tenshi: Hiho! I know you thought that maybe this would be a note from Niji, but it isn't! Ha! (_I'm here, though_.)

Tenshi: I'm typing cause Niji was too lazy, so I decided I would(_LIES!!!!!!! I am reading a fanfic so I said I would type it later but Tenshi decided she wanted to now_.) Hush. Now, onto business:

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**I (we) Do not own anything.**_

**Loners And Losers**

Harry and Ron (this, of course, meaning Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley) were seated across from each other in the Library, for once, studying without Hermione's order's to do so, for their next Transfiguration exam. The table, upon which they had placed their books, served as something as a soundproof barrier, as Hermione (incredibly surprised that the boys were studying without any prompting from herself) had suggested that they study without talking for more productivity, and so they had decided that the table would serve as the barrier for their chatter, as they usually sat beside each other and got almost no studying done at all.

It had been Harry's suggestion they do this, of course. Not only for the reason that McGonagall had approached him about his falling marks, but also for the reason that he had a bombshell to drop on Ron. It wasn't that he felt anything towards him other than friendship, or anything, but he decided it would be best if he knew.

"Er, Ron…?" he asked, still a little nervous about talking to Ron about this. He expected him to pull away from their friendship and end it completely, just like he would have done if the hat had ended up putting him in Slytherin instead…

Ron grunted a response, which sounded vaguely like when he was eating and he had food in his mouth. He was obviously concentrating hard-which surprised Harry, as he didn't usually do that when he was studying-and he flipped the page of the textbook that he was reading, but looked up at him slightly to show that he was listening.

"Um…well you see, there's…kind of something I have to tell you…and don't, like, hit me or anything…um…not that I expect you too or anything…it's just that, that, that…um…"

Ron sighed and clacked his book shut. "Get on with it, mate. You're stuttering like a love-struck tennis ball [1."

Harry was about to start his lovely and well-planned out confession that he was about as straight as a curly straw, but stopped. "Um, don't you mean teenage girl?"

Waving nonchalantly, Ron told him to get on with it.

Harry floundered around for a little bit before stopping once more, and then took several deep breaths. Then he paused for several seconds, and started to speak in a perfectly flat voice that held no emotion, which even shocked himself. "I'm gay."

Ron shrugged as if it was no biggie, then-Harry stared at him-he said, "Well, you know, I kind of guessed that it would be-WHHHHAAAAATTTTTTT?!"

Still staring at him like he was pink with polka dots and had six differently faced heads, Harry gave him a quizzical look, but decided not to comment.

"I thought you were going to make me keeper!!! NOT TELL ME YOU WERE A COMPLETE PONCE!!!!!! Oh, Merlin, I've been sleeping in the same **room** as a morally corrupt bloke like you!!"

Harry cocked his head to the side. "You mean you didn't know that Seamus and Dean are a couple, and that Neville is going out with some guy from Hufflepuff?"

Ron fell out of his seat in shock and screamed, "NOOOOOO!!!! DON'T TELL ME ANYMOOOOREEE!!!!!!!!"

"What, you mean, like the fact that your sister's a lesbian? And the fact that she's dating-?"

"NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, STOOOPPPP!!!!!!"

"-Hermione?"

"AUUUUUGHHHGHGHHGHGHHGHGHGHGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Or that Fred and George are incest princesses? Or…"

"NOOO!!!! Shut up, Potter!"

The Librarian scowled at the loud and obnoxious yells coming from the mouth of Ronald Weasley. "Shut it!"

And Ron, surprising Harry once more, actually did shut up and stood very still for about three seconds before leaping across the table and attacking him. Harry, totally not expecting this (cough cough) ducked under the table and waved his wand wildly, not thinking of a spell until it was too late, and a jet of bright rainbow-esque light went flying across the room, bowling Ron into a bookcase, bounced of his greasy red hair, hitting a mirror and bouncing off in the direction of one reformed whore named Cho Chang, almost skimming across Draco Malfoy's head as it went. Harry just stayed under the table with his head in his hands. '_Fuckin' stupid accidental magic shit…_'

Luckily, it didn't do anymore damage than that, as it went straight into the manga that Cho had been reading and stopped there. Draco jumped out from under the desk he was hiding under to avoid any other mis-aimed spells, and pointed a slim, aristocratic finger at Harry. "Oi! Potter, work on your aim! You nearly took my head right off!"

"Shut it, Malfoy! In fact, it hit Ron before it went off in your direction."

Draco cocked his head. "Well why the bloody hell didn't it stop at Weasel King's greasy red head?"

Harry shrugged. "Probably because it has a mind of it's own, and has a certain dislike for greasy red hair." Malfoy snorted, but said nothing more.

Looking over at what damage might have been caused over in the other area of the Library so he could repair it before the Librarian took notice of the spell that went haywire, Harry noticed first and formost that there was no death, blood **or** carnage, which he took to be a good sign. Secondly, he noticed the oddly dressed individuals who were sitting in naught but their underwear on the floor beside Cho herself (who looked like she had been hit by an atom bomb of miniscule proportions, but also that she was having the best day of her life.) They were obviously Asian, but one had big blue eyes and incredibly spiky hair, while the other-seated on the blonde's lap and looking fairly ashamed and embarrassed at his semi-nudity-had cockachickaduck, that just happend to be a blueis-blackish-brunetteish color[2 hair and deeply set black eyes to color coordinate with his hair.

Harry's eyes travelled from the book on the floor (now missing the two males who had, until recently, been on the cover) to the blonde and the brunette, who had just noticed the fairly lewd position they were in and were blushing something awful six feet away from each other, and put two and two together.

"Oh poo."

_End of Chapter 1_

_[1 We decided on tennis ball because I made a typographical error-I was about to write Teenage and instead of 'teen' I wrote 'tenn.' So Niji said-"Tennis ball?" and that's how the idea came to us. _

_[2 cockachickaduck is the abbreviation that me and Niji and Ayumi (Another friend of mine, whose name really isn't Ayumi, but, then again, my name isn't Tenshi, now is it ;) made up to describe a certain someone's hair. He was mentioned in the chapter. Note, he himself is, not his name._

_Ciao, ladies and gents (though I highly doubt any gents will be reading a slash fic. I mean what man would, unless there gay)_

_Tenshi, typing for Niji.( Only because I was going to type later, but Tenshi wanted to type now so I said, why not. And there you have it) _

_Niji-Suta Raito. D_


End file.
